Digimon: Fate of War
by Axman X
Summary: Teenagers begin to disappear from around the world. A looming threat targets them in the universe they were transported to. A mysterious group aims to destroy everything in the name of "justice." Three factions, one war, one fate. This story is abound with OCs and all sorts of digimon, hope you enjoy.


What was it that happened that day? Well... I don't think any of us really have a good idea. My name is Alabaster Endru, a sixteen year old boy from Lawton, Oklahoma. I was an everyday teen, going to an average school, getting below average grades. Because of this, I was attending Summer School on June 12th, 2027. I woke up early that day so I had enough time to check my email and the like, then had a bowl of cereal. My mom worked from 5 o'clock in the morning to 5 o'clock in the evening, so I was in charge of making breakfast for myself and getting to school on time. My parents separated shortly after my birth, and since my father has lived in Northwestern Russia for the past fourteen years, my mother was the only one who had been taken care of me since I was little. That morning I felt like eating breakfast before I got dressed. After experiencing the raw joy of eating a bowl of cereal in nothing but my underwear, I decided to get dressed in a yellow t-shirt, black jacket, and purple jeans, I tussled up my short black hair, put on my thick black glasses so my green eyes could actually do some good, and set off for school.

I soon came upon the schoolhouse. It was an old brick building with large hanging letters that were supposed to proclaim it's name, "Gregorson Memorial High," however with the letters that had fallen off it actually said "G eg rso Mem l Hi," the inside of the building was in better shape than the outside however. It wasn't super fancy, but it wasn't awful. Just your average high school. Walking down the floors of the school with the student's artwork, I turned the corner to the kindergarten hallway. See, there weren't a lot of people who went to this school district, and so all grade levels were in the school building. The fastest way to get to the high school wing was through the kindergarten hallways, so that's where I was headed. While I strolled down, I bumped into a friend of mine, quite literally. We collided and fell to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bast, I didn't see you there," she said, rubbing her head and blushing. Her long red hair brushed this way and that while she did so and her nervous smile caused her eyelids to partially obscure her redish brown eyes. Her name was Leraje Layoda, although I just called her Lera. She then bent down to gather the things she had dropped as I helped her.

"It's fine, I should have been looking where I was walking," I responded, fixing my backpack. A thought occurred to me as I did this, "Hey Lera, you aren't here for the Summer School program, are you?" I asked. Lera was by no means an unintelligent kid. She was one of the top in our state when it came to literature and history, and was still very high in the rankings at other subjects. She was even talented in the artistic department, being a dancer herself.

She merely smiled at me and shook her head, "Nope, I'm here acting as a caretaker for the summer daycare."

Letting out a small chuckle I proceeded down the hallway, "sounds like typical Lera," I said and then rounded the corner to the high school wing. Waiting for me was my friend, Hoel. I sighed, that smirk on his face wasn't a good sign. He was known as the "Gregorson Devil" for his mischievous habits, but in all actuality he wasn't a bad guy. He was the first person to talk to me when I moved here from Ohio, and we've been friends ever since. His long blonde hair made him stand out among the students for a while, but he cut most of it off that summer. It wasn't super short, but now each strand was at most 3 inches long. He had blue eyes like the rest of his family that tended to glint whenever he had a joke to tell, and they were definitely glinting that day.

"You like her," he mused once we walked a safe distance away. That was exactly what I expected him to say. I had admitted to him, and only him, that I had a crush on Lera just a few days ago. He'd been teasing me about it since then.

For whatever reason, even though I had already verified that I did, I felt the need to retort with the classic, "No I don't!" After thinking a bit, I realized how stupid that sounded and Hoel joined me as I laughed at the obvious lie, "Yeah, that's true, but I'm not really sure how to ask her out. She's like, the pinnacle of perfection, and I'm failing 11th grade. She's out of my league."

He smacked my shoulder, "Hey man, just go for it. It never hurts to try from my experience. Except for that one time with Ellen," he joked. We both laughed. Ellen was a girl he had asked out in 6th grade who promptly kicked him in the balls and pushed him into a stream. After they walked to the end of the hallway, they entered the door on the left. There were about fifteen seats, but only 3 people were in the class out of all 320 kids in the high school. I didn't really know the other kid, but it didn't matter as the small number of kids allowed the teacher to keep a careful watch on chatter and the like. Afterwards I waved goodbye to Hoel and headed back home.

Hoping on my computer I was greeted with an odd message. A window popped up with some nonsense about digital creatures or something and needing my help. I closed the window thinking it was just a scam. Then more windows popped up. Every time I closed one more started to show up. Then something extremely weird happened. The windows appeared all over him in the real world as well. It began with them forming half on the screen and half off. When I touched them I received a small shock. The windows formed a circle around me, then began to appear upwards and downwards of the ring, hitting the ground and coming to a point above me. I was soon surrounded until I was in a cocoon of blue and gray. Suddenly I felt extremely tired, This is probably all just a bad daydream, I need some sleep, I thought as I passed out on my computer desk.

When I woke up, a small, odd face was staring at me. It belonged to a small serpentine creature, no longer than my arm. It's long yellow body had a gray underside and six spikes on it's head. The longer two spikes were tipped purple, and the smaller four were tipped red. It's piercing green eyes stared into my soul. It cocked it's head, "What exactly... are you?" it asked.

"I could ask the same question. I'm Alabaster Endru... I suppose I would also have to tell you that I'm a human," I responded. It felt weird introducing myself as human, but in this situation it was probably necessary. I wasn't quite sure what was going on, but I'd roll with it. It was probably a dream anyways, "Again I must ask, what are you?"

"Hu... mon? Or... hm..." the serpent appeared to be thinking hard, then something came to him, "Humons! The creatures that have been teaming up with digimon. I'm sorry Alabaster, I'm Kyokyomon, a dragon digimon, and that's your digivice," it explained gesturing to a small cell phone like device clipped onto my pants. I took it out and inspected it. Just more gibberish. Suddenly Kyokyomon perked up, "Quickly come this way," he said, leading me to an area behind a rock. Suddenly an angel appeared. He was beautiful. His blonde hair shone in the sun and his black and white clothing was wonderfully adorned with gold... then he turned around. On the other side, he appeared similar, but a mark was across his face, and his wings on this side were more akin to a demon's. It cackled.

The half angel began to calm himself as he spoke, "I Lucemon, must state my decree. All those in the golden dragon zone will succumb to me. They shall bow to me on one condition. I must kill and absorb their king. But as I was discussing my plans with an ally, a little serpent overheard me. Now I must destroy him... or rather... you! Ultimate Sacrifice!" he said creating shadowy cube that enveloped the nearby rock and both my "digimon" and I. I grabbed him and ran. We made it just in time, as the area in the cube exploded with darkness and light.

"Can you do anything like that?" I asked setting him down.

He responded by nodding, "Metal Straw," he said, firing an iron spearhead from his mouth. It flew at an alarming rate towards the angel, almost at the speed of a bullet.

"Yeah, that works," I approved. Unfortunately Lucemon could say otherwise.

"Paradise Lost Punch," the demon shouted, flying straight through the piece of iron and becoming enveloped in darkness. He was flying straight at Kyokyomon. Something compelled me that I can explain. I was struck by Lucemon's fist and immediately passed out from shock. I had jumped in front of Kyokyomon, and now I was on the floor of a new universe surrounded by monsters.


End file.
